Valentine's day in the YuGiOh world!
by gaarafangirl91
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Nina and Brian got invited to a party at Ryou's place. Can Nina finally tell Ryou how she feels? Slight RyouxOC.


**Hi everyone!!!! This is just a little story that I decided to type to celebrate Valentine's day. I never tried something like this before, so sorry if it's not that good… **

**Nina's POV**

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I turned to my friend Brian, who looked at me with what had to be the most bored look I've ever seen him do.

"I don't know… Wanna go hang out at the arcade?"

"Sure."

It had been a couple of months since we had arrived at the Yu-Gi-Oh world, and things were going great, but since there were no championships going on right now, things had a slight tendency to get kinda boring.

We arrived at the arcade, and decided to play some games. After about an hour of battling against each other in all the best games the arcade had, we decided to go to lunch. When we were getting our food, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Nina? It's me!"_ said a voice on the other side.

I smiled. "Hey, Ryou! What's up?"

"_Me and the gang were planning on having a party later at my place. You guys wanna come?"_

"Sure!"

"_Great! See you then!"_

I hung up and turned to Brian, who was munching on his pizza. _Man, sometimes I can't even believe how much he reminds me of Joey…_ I thought.

"So, who was it?" he asked, between bites.

"It was Ryou. He invited us to a party back at his place tonight and I accepted." Brian looked at me and smirked.

"_Oh man…__" _

"What's with that smirk?" I asked him, taking a sip from my drink.

"Do you know what today is?" He asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Not really. I lost track a couple of weeks after we got here. Why is that important?"

"Today is Valentine's day."

It took me a while to process that information. After I did, I almost spat out my drink.

"WHAT?"

Brian burst out laughing barely able to keep himself on his seat. While this was going on, I could only think of one thing. _"Crap!!!"_

"Oh man, that was priceless!!!" he said, finally managing to keep himself seated without the risk of losing his balance.

"Are you serious?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, check your phone, if you don't believe me." I did, and sure enough, the date read February 14.

"Nina and Ryou, sitting in a- OUCH!" He screamed when I punched his arm.

"Shut up!"

"Haha, you're blushing!!"

I said nothing, and tried to focus on what to do.

Soon it was time to go to the party, and I was nervous as hell. I may have gotten embarrassed by what Brian said, but that's only because it was the truth. I really did like Ryou… a lot.

When we got to his apartment, we knocked on the door. Behind me, my friend was trying (and failing miserably) to hold back his laughter once more. I shot him a look, and at that point, the door opened and Ryou was standing behind it.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it! Come in, everyone else just arrived too!"

We went inside, and said hi to everyone. The whole gang was there: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Duke, Serenity and Marik.

"Marik's here too?"

"Yeah, he started to hang out with Yugi and the others a lot after Kaiba's tournament, so we decided that it would be cool if he came too."

"Cool!"

So, through the rest of the night, everyone laughed and played some games that Ryou had in his game room. After about two hours into the party, I decided that it would be a good idea to go to the balcony, so I snuck out.

When I got there, I took out my Duel Disk, and set one of my favourite monsters on it. The image of a Kuriboh soon materialized and he started going around in circles, making me laugh.

"I didn't know you liked Kuribohs." said a voice from behind me. Startled, I turned around to find Ryou standing behind me, also looking at the small Duel Monster.

"Yeah, I think that they have a lot of potential, even if people sometimes look down on them." I said, blushing slightly.

"So, what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really. Just came outside go get some air…"

Ryou stepped outside and came to stand by me.

"L-listen Ryou… I wanna tell you something…"

"What?"

"Here." I said, giving him a folded piece of paper. He opened it and on it was a hand-made drawing of Ryou, as the Change of Heart angel, and in the lower corner was the message: "Will you be my valentine?"

"How did you…"

"I talked with Yugi a couple of days ago. He told me that your favourite card was the Change of Heart, and that gave me the idea for this drawing. And when Brian reminded me that today was Valentine's Day, I decided to make that into a gift."

For a moment he said nothing, just looked at the drawing I made for him. Then he hugged me, and did something that completely caught me off: he kissed me. We pulled apart after hearing a noise.

"Kurih!!"

I looked at my Kuriboh, who looked back, seemingly confused, and burst out laughing.

"Busted by a Kuriboh…" I removed the monster from my Duel Disk and put it way. Ryou turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks for the gift, I love it!"

I couldn't help but blush some more, and we both went back inside.

"Hey Nina!!" Brian called. Ryou then went to talk to Yugi, and I walked towards my friend.

"So, where were you?"

"Outside." I replied. "Just needed to get away for a moment."

"Hey, I saw Ryou go after you. What happened?"

I blushed at the thought of that, and didn't reply. Brian smirked at this.

"What, did you ask him?" I nodded. "And what did he say?"

"Yes."

"Hey congrats!!!!" I gave him a goofy grin, and tried to hide away my blush. Just then, I saw Joey pass by, and Brian was trying to hide. When he was out of range, he came out of his hiding place and sighed of relief.

"What was that all about?"

"Well, when you were out in the balcony, Serenity decided to ask someone to be her valentine."

"Who, Duke?"

Brian shook his head. "Try again."

"Tristan?"

"Last chance."

"I give up." He then pointed at himself. "You're kidding!!! Really?" he nodded, and I burst out laughing. "No wonder you were hiding from Joey!"

"Not just from him, but from Tristan and Duke, too!"

"Then you're gonna have a lot of trouble on your hands." Just then, Duke spotted Brian and began chasing after him, with Tristan and Joey not far behind.

I laughed, and decided that it would be best to gather some people to help me stop them, before Brian got killed. All things considered, coming to this party was one of the best things that ever happened to me.

**Don't ****worry everyone!!! After a long and arduous fight, we were able to save Brian, and he is now safe and sound!!!!**

**And here it is!!!!! I hope that it was OK, like I said before, it was the first time I ever tried writing a fic like this, so it would really help to know what you think, so that I can know if it sucked or not. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!!!!! **


End file.
